The present disclosure relates generally to keyboards for use with computers and other computing-related devices. In particular, keyboards where the user can choose not to use her thumbs when typing are described. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a thumbs-free keyboards that allow a user to access the space bar function without depressing the space bar with her thumbs. Instead, the keyboards described below allow a user's thumbs to be in a relaxed position while she activates the space bar command by means other than with his thumbs.
Persons afflicted with degenerative arthritis of the thumb carpo-metacarpal (CMC) thumb joint experience considerable pain in the joints of the thumb. Osteoarthritis of the thumb increases with age, and is more common among women. Persons afflicted with this condition experience aching pain at the base of the thumb as well as weakness, clumsiness, or even deformity of the thumb. Osteoarthritis of the thumb may be caused by trauma or injury, as well as repetitive stress or motion over long periods of time.
Many present day activities exacerbate osteoarthritis of the thumbs. Repetitive motions such as striking the space bar of a keyboard while typing and gripping the mouse greatly aggravate osteoarthritis of the thumbs. Also, not only is the society of today more dependent on using computers than ever before, we are taxing our thumbs more than ever with the use of mobile phones where the thumbs are the primary actuators of the touch screen. Thus, the increased use of our thumbs in everyday typing and with the additional use of mobile devices, along with decades of repetitive use, will likely bring about more injuries of this type in the near future.
Currently there are no keyboards on the market that offer a thumbs-free feature for using a computer keyboard. Having a keyboard where the thumb is allowed to rest would greatly help those with pain associated with osteoarthritis of the thumb use a keyboard more comfortably. A thumbs-free keyboard can also give those that do not yet have a serious thumb injury a way to minimize such injuries of the thumb.
It would be desirable to have a thumbs-free keyboard where a user may simply rest his thumbs on the bar where the space bar is located on a conventional keyboard without concern that she is inadvertently adding spaces to the project a user is working on. It would also be desirable to have an alternative means of actuating the space bar function with reasonable ease. The alternative method for activating the space bar should not contort the fingers of the users and should be something that a user could easily become accustomed to without much training. An effective alternative to the space bar should not require the user to look down at the keyboard to search for the space bar alternative or to confirm that the correct key is being activated.
Existing keyboards do not adequately address the issues discussed above. For example, U.S. 2005/0186005 to Maeda is for a QWERTY keyboard that allows a user to place his thumbs on protrusions from the spacebar when in the neutral position making it easier for the user to keep a base position of his fingers when typing. The keyboard design of Maeda still requires the user to use the space bar as the only way to prompt a space bar function.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,529,186 to Thayer is a computer-based method that uses the index finger to control and manipulate a keyboard without moving the fingers away from the “home row” of keys of a computer keyboard. The invention in Thayer uses the “J” key to effectuate other key functions on the keyboard such that there is less strain on the user's hand, but still involves a user using his thumbs to engage the space bar.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,636 to Mensick is for a keyboard arrangement that integrates ergonomic modifications. The '636 patent attempts to provide a more ergonomic position for the entire hand and does not attempt to avoid using the thumbs of the computer user to use the keyboard. Thus, there is a need for a computer keyboard layout that allows a computer user to type without needing to use his thumbs.